


I'll Protect You

by Louissa



Series: Jaytim Drabbles [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, lots of ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: Jason and Tim bond over ice cream.





	I'll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> Request: In case you're still looking for asks to alleviate your boredom. Can you write a lead up or follow up to your "Jason, can we get ice cream?" post?

There were four empty ice cream containers sitting on Jason’s coffee table, around them were multiple cans of soda and beer with the addition of Chinese take out containers littering the small space. Normally Jason would’ve cleared the mess hours ago but the mess didn’t really matter right now, all that mattered was the small bird that was curled up in his lap.   
  
He wasn’t sure how long Tim had been crying for now, he’d hauled the smaller boy onto his lap the moment the tears started to fall and held him through it all. Tim’s breathing had started to calm down and his sobs were quieter now, Jason’s hand hadn’t stopped rubbing small circles on the smaller birds back. Jason would do whatever he needed to if it meant that Tim could calm down again.   
  
Tim had told him about what happened back at the manor while they were eating Ice Cream and a movie played softly in the back ground, Damian had been tormenting him again and no one did anything. Most days no one seemed to notice Tim’s presence, he felt like he was invisible to all but Damian who only wanted to make his life hell. Things were starting to get all too much for him now.   
  
“I-I don’t want to be alone anymore Jason.. It hurts so much, I feel so empty.”   
  
Tim’s broken voice pulled him out of his thoughts, Jason held the younger a little closer to him and kissed his forehead while his free hand reached up and wiped away Tim’s tears. Jason took notice of the bags under his eyes, even with all of the hurt Tim had experienced Tim’s eyes had always been beautiful. Now they were lifeless, it made Jason angry to think that Bruce could just dispose of Tim like this. Jason knew what it felt like to be replaced but Tim was different, he was merely thrown away by the only family he had.  
  
“Babybird.. you know you can stay with me right?”   
  
“Are you sure?”   
  
“Positive, i’ll always be here for you now. I’ll be the family you need.”   
  
Jason’s hand moved into Tim’s hair and gently carded through the thick strands of hair, everyone always told Tim he needed a hair cut. Tim’s breathing had slowed and there was no more crying, Jason looked down to see the smaller boy fast asleep against his chest.   
  
“I’ll protect you babybird, I promise.” 


End file.
